


Three's a Crowd

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Sasha James, Jealousy, M/M, Martim Week 2021 (The Magnus Archives), Polyamorous Tim Stoker, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Martin didn’t expect to have a problem with Tim being polyamorous. Until he does.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Three's a Crowd

Martin knew that Tim was polyamorous. He’d known that when the two of them had gotten together and he’d been okay with that. At least, he thought that he’d been okay with that. It was different once actually faced with the reality of it.

At first, it was fine. Their relationship wasn’t exactly open and Tim had agreed to tell Martin and ask before he acted on his feelings for someone else. And it just didn’t seem to come up after that.

Martin was happy. Genuinely happy. Tim knew how to make him laugh, knew how to cheer him up, and he valued Martin so much. It didn’t hurt that he was also hot as hell. Martin was comfortable in their relationship. 

That was, until Tim started talking about someone else. 

It was a day like any other. Martin went home with Tim after work and the two of them played Mario Kart for a few hours before Tim paused the game. 

“Hey!” Martin cried out. “What’d you do that for? I was so close to beating you.” He put on a dramatic pout. “Afraid of being beaten?” 

Tim snorted. “I think that based on our track record, I would’ve won.”

“Not true! I beat you last round!” 

“No, you beat me the round before last.” 

“Either way. You don’t win  _ every  _ time.” 

Tim laughed and shook his head. “No, but I paused because I have something on my mind.” 

Martin raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?” 

“I like someone.” 

And just like that, Martin’s world came crashing down around him. He felt his chest seize up and his hands grow sweaty. 

“W-What?” 

“I like someone. Romantically.” Tim shifted a bit on the couch. “Sasha. I like Sasha. A lot, actually.” 

Martin could feel the jealousy rise within him.  _ Sasha?  _ What was so great about Sasha? Sure, she was friendly and kind and smart, but Martin was all of those things! Wasn’t he?

“Oh.” 

Tim nodded. “I wanted to know if it’d be okay with you if I flirted with her?” He asked. “And potentially asked her out?” 

Martin’s head was spinning. Tim wanted to ask out Sasha. He wanted to  _ be  _ with her. How was Martin supposed to respond to that? Martin didn’t want anything to change between him and Tim. Adding another person to their relationship would absolutely change things. 

“Oh,” Martin repeated. 

Tim studied his boyfriend’s face, brown eyes looking imploringly at him. “Martin?” 

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Martin nodded quickly, plastering a smile on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.”   


“Are you sure?” Tim sounded skeptical. “You don’t seem fully on board and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No! No, I’m sure,” he lied. “I want you to be happy and if Sasha makes you happy, then I’m okay with it.” 

Tim broke into a grin. “Okay. Okay, cool.” He cupped Martin’s face and kissed him softly. 

Martin returned the kiss, trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart. 

After that, Martin noticed just how close Tim and Sasha grew to one another. It felt as though whenever they were at work, they were together. Martin was forced to just watch from his desk as they joked around and laughed and helped each other. 

The worst part was that infatuated look in Tim’s eyes whenever he gazed at Sasha. That used to be the look he reserved for Martin and Martin alone. It wasn’t fair that Martin suddenly had to share it. 

Martin knew he was being unreasonable, that he had agreed to let Tim flirt with Sasha. That didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Tim still spent time with Martin. Still showered him with love and affection. But for some reason, it just didn’t feel the same. It felt hollow, empty, even though nothing had actually changed. 

Martin couldn’t stand watching Tim and Sasha together. He looked away whenever he saw them, his face flushing hot. His chest always grew painfully tight whenever Tim talked about her, though Martin always forced a smile and carried on the conversation. 

Then came the day that Martin had been dreading.

“I’m going to ask Sasha out today,” Tim announced with a huge grin. “I think she might even say yes.” 

Martin froze, his smile slipping from his lips immediately. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, could feel his hands grow moist and gross. This was it. This was when he was finally going to lose Tim entirely. 

“Oh.” He forced a smile. “Good luck!” 

“Thank you!” Tim strode over and pecked Martin on the cheek. “I’ll need it.” 

And then he was out the door. And Martin was alone. 

When Tim revealed when he came home that night that Sasha was aromantic, Martin nearly audibly sighed in relief. He was so glad that his Tim wouldn’t be taken from him. 

That lasted all about four seconds before Tim revealed that he and Sasha would be queerplatonic partners. It took a little bit of explaining what that meant before it clicked for Martin. In Tim and Sasha’s case, they’d be practically dating, just without the romance. They’d sleep together and make out and kiss and even go on dates. Sasha just didn’t feel romantically towards Tim. 

But things did change between them. 

Martin caught Tim and Sasha sneaking kisses and holding hands and Tim made a point of going out with Sasha at least once a week. 

It didn’t help that even when Sasha wasn’t around, Tim was talking about her. He could ramble on and on about her for what felt like hours. He was so  _ happy  _ with her. 

Which is why Martin felt so guilty about not being happy for him.. 

What was wrong with him? His boyfriend was  _ happy.  _ Martin should be happy for him! But he wasn’t. He just wasn’t. And he felt awful about it. 

One day, when Tim was telling Martin all about his last date with Sasha, Martin finally snapped. 

“Will you  _ shut up _ about Sasha!” 

Tim’s teeth made an audible clicking sound as his mouth shut. His eyes were wide in surprise, staring at Martin in disbelief. 

“What?” 

“Will you shut up about Sasha! It’s all you ever talk about these days! It’s Sasha this and Sasha that with you! I’m sick of it! Did you ever think that maybe I don’t want to hear about your other lover all the time?!” 

Tim’s mouth hung open and he clearly didn’t know what to say. “I thought you liked hearing about Sasha,” he said after a long silence. “She’s your friend.” 

“And she’s your girlfriend!”

“No, she’s my partner. Platonic partner. It’s different and you know that.” 

“Do I?!” Martin glared. “I know that you love her! That you spend all of your time with her! That you love being around her!” 

“Yeah, I do,” Tim agreed. “She’s my partner and I love her very much. You know that.” 

Martin growled. “Well, I’m sick of it.” 

“Sick of  _ what?”  _ There was genuine confusion in Tim’s voice. 

“You! Sasha! You doting on her all the time!” 

Tim blinked. “Martin…” 

“I just want things to go back to the way they were! I want you to be mine again!” As soon as the words left his lips, Martin knew how bad they sounded. Great. Now he was the bad guy. 

Tim sighed, looking frustrated. “Look, I told you when we got together that I was polyamorous. I told you that I would be interested in other people. I can’t  _ help it.  _ I asked you before I got with Sasha. You said nothing. I don’t understand why you’re upset about it  _ now.”  _

“Look, I played along. I wanted you to be  _ happy.  _ I thought I’d get over it. But I didn’t, okay? I didn’t and now seeing you with her  _ hurts.”  _

Tim searched Martin’s face. “I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his pink hair. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize you weren’t okay with it. But you should have  _ told me.”  _

“I-”

“Now I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” he continued. “I don’t want to break up with you, but you’re clearly not happy in this relationship.” 

Martin frowned. “Can’t you just...break up with Sasha?” What an incredibly selfish thing to say. 

Tim stared. “Martin, I’m not going to dump my partner just because you didn’t communicate sooner. I’m happy with her.” 

“You were happy with me!” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I was! I _am!_ But I know that I love her and that I’ll feel like shit if I just break up with her!” Tim raised his voice. “Because I love you  _ both.  _ I don’t want to lose either of you.”

“But if it came down to it, you’d choose her?” 

“Damn it, Martin, I wouldn't  _ choose  _ either of you! This isn’t about me loving one of you over the other because I don’t, okay!” He rubbed his face. “I don’t love one of you over the other.” His voice was softer. “I just...I just love. I love both of you so much and I hate that I hurt you by being with Sasha. But I can’t hurt Sasha just because you want me to.” 

Martin blinked away tears that he didn’t realize he was in danger of shedding. “Tim…” 

“I need a moment, okay? I just...need a moment.” 

“Right. Okay.” Martin sniffled and grabbed his coat before marching towards the front door. 

“And Martin?” Martin looked back at Tim. “Maybe figure out why you’re so jealous in the first place.” 

Martin didn’t respond as he left the house and returned home. 

Tim’s words echoed in his mind.  _ Figure out why you’re so jealous in the first place.  _ What was he so afraid of? Why couldn’t he be happy for Tim? 

He thought hard on it over the next few weeks. He didn’t talk to Tim at all during that time, but he knew that Tim and Sasha were still together. He could see them at work together, acting as though nothing had happened. It hurt to see Tim happy without him. But maybe it was for the best. 

One day, Martin heard a knock at his door. He opened it to reveal an unexpected visitor. 

“Sasha? What are you doing here?” 

“We need to talk.” She strode past him and took a seat on his couch. “About Tim.” 

Martin’s expression soured as he closed the door behind her. “What is there to talk about?” He challenged. “He chose you.” 

“Are you serious right now?” She rolled her eyes. “He didn’t want to choose at all. You forced that decision onto him.”

“Because I thought he’d choose me!” 

“He didn’t choose either of us!” Sasha threw her hands up. “He chose his own happiness.” 

Martin rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Happiness with you.” 

She sighed. “I didn’t come here to fight.” She crossed her arms. “I came because I wanted to hear your side of things.”

“What is there to say?” 

“Why are you so jealous of me?” She asked, her face unreadable. “Why do you see me as such a threat?” 

Martin huffed. “What kind of a question is that? You’re with my boyfriend.” 

“So? That doesn’t make me some kind of a threat to you.” 

“Doesn’t it? I have to split my time with him. I have to fight for his attention. I have to-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” She held up a hand to silence him. “Fight for his attention? When did you ever have to do that? He made a point of spending time with you after we got together. He talked about you  _ all the time.  _ He still does.” 

“He- What?” Martin couldn’t hide his surprise. 

“He loves you, Martin. He carved out time to spend with you. He would rain check on dates with me just so he could spend extra time with you.” 

Martin stared. “I- But-”

“He would do anything for you. He worked so hard to make sure we both felt loved. And you threw that in his face.” 

He looked down. “I just felt like...like he’d realize that he loved you more. That he didn’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“Well, he didn’t. There’s no use worrying about a hypothetical.”

“I mean, I guess, but…” 

“Talk to him.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let this be the end.” 

Martin sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, maybe.” 

She nodded, giving him a tight hug. “I’m not your enemy, Martin. I’d very much like us to be friends.” 

He returned the hug. “Yeah. Yeah, me too. I miss being friends with you.” 

She pulled away. “Take care of yourself. And don’t sacrifice your happiness for Tim, okay? I love him, but if you’re not happy with him, don’t push it.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

She left, giving Martin a lot to think about. 

Time passed and Martin couldn’t avoid Tim forever. One night after work, he decided to finally talk to him. He went to Tim’s house, hesitating just outside of his door. 

“Okay, Martin. You can do this.” He took a breath and prepared to knock. But he didn’t. “Damn it, Martin. Why can’t you just talk to him?” He rubbed his face, pacing on the doorstep. 

He continued to berate himself until the door swung open without him even knocking. 

“Can I help you?” Tim just sounded tired more than anything, holding the door open and peering at the man who was once his boyfriend. 

“Oh. Tim.” Martin swallowed. “I wanted to talk,” he had to force the words out. 

Tim sighed and for a moment, Martin thought he was going to turn him away. 

“Come in, then.” He held the door open so that Martin could follow him inside. 

Martin looked around nervously, noting to himself that Tim’s house remained completely unchanged from the last time he had been there. Tim settled himself on the couch. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” 

Martin hesitated. “I miss you,” he blurted. “I think about you all the time and it’s so  _ frustrating.”  _ He made a small noise of annoyance. “I miss making you laugh. I miss you making me laugh. I miss spending time with you. I miss making you tea. I miss you.” 

“Martin…” 

“And Sasha talked to me about why I’m so upset that you’re with her. It’s just that I was worried about you leaving me for her. But I’ve thought about it and I realized that you wouldn’t just do that. That you love me too. Or at least you did.” He took a deep breath. “I realize that love is not a finite resource.” 

“Martin-” 

“And I love you. I’m so in love with you that it hurts.” He looked him in the eyes. “And I understand if you no longer have feelings for me, but-”

“Martin!” Tim raised his voice to shut him up. He took a breath. “Martin, you weren’t happy with me. You’re a monogamous person. And that’s okay. I’m not going to ever force you to be someone that you’re not.” 

“No. no, Tim,” Martin started. “I want to be with you. I’m willing to try for you. If it’s not for me, then we’ll call things off, but I want to try. I want to be more open with you and I want to actually give this a chance.” 

Tim sighed, clearly thinking things over. “You really want this? You won’t be jealous?” 

“Oh, I can’t promise that,” he admitted. “But I can promise to work on my jealousy. To see it as less of something that I’m deserving to be and more of a flaw. I promise to not let my jealousy hurt you or hurt me or hurt anyone else.” 

Tim searched his face. “Okay.” 

“Okay?”   


He stood up and took a few steps towards Martin. “Okay.” He cupped his cheek. “Can I kiss you now?” 

Martin quickly nodded. “Yes, please.” 

And so he did. 

Things weren’t magically perfect after that, but Martin tried. He tried and he learned. And that made his relationship all the stronger. 


End file.
